Sedra
Sedra joined B.A.K.A.Cosplay in 2007 and has been a member ever since then. Done a lot of skits, cosplays and been relatively active. Later when the meetings started also took the post as The B.A.K.A.Secretary in the meetings and writes protocols of every meeting to post them on the B.A.K.A.Forum. Sedra has also been cutting most of the skits done so far, except for one, Looking for skit, where she only modified what Cooler already had cut together. She also writes a lot on the Wiki-page and forums. Favorite part of Cosplay: Building things! Worst part about cosplay: Glasfiber and finding the right glue! Interests: Drawing, cosplay, dancing, mecha, games and... computers. Quote: "You owe me a party" Planned Costumes: Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara) Hei (Darker Than Black) Gurren Lagann (Tengen toppa gurren lagann) Koinzell (Ubel Blatt) Megatron (Beast Wars) Metabee (Medabots) Ravage (TF: Revenge of the Fallen) Marvin the Martian (Looney Toons) Red Link (Zelda: Four Swords) Professor X Charles Xavier (X-men) Chell with Wheatly (portal 2) Nyx (Final Fantasy 13) Mistgun (fairy tail) Undead Tier 5 Warlock (world of warcraft) Mahmut (Shoukoku no Altair) Cosplay History Sedra has cosplayed Since 2007 and her first skit was Bakatsuki yaoi issues? where she was on her first convention, made her first cosplay and did her first skit all at the same time. Sedra has done a lot of costumes and only wore two of them more than once. Her latest Cosplay directions is making Marvel and Mecha costumes (robot costumes in other words) and has done three mecha so far and planning her next. Cosplays done; Pein from Naruto Pein Remake from Naruto nami from One Piece Kira from Death Note Millenium Earl from D.Gray-man Killua from HunterXHunter Death (awards: First place at Cybergymnasiets Halloween Costume Contest) Jazz from Transformers G1 (transformable) Richard from LFG (Looking For Group, www.lfgcomic.com) Soundwave from Transformers G1 (awards: "Judges choice" at Närcon 2009) Gundam F91 from Gundam F91 (awards: "costume of the year" at Uppcon:X) Evan from Legend of Zelda: Majoras mask Holy/Magna Angemon from the Digimon 2 series Len Kagamine from Vocaloid Deadpool from Marvel comics Korielstrasz from World of Warcraft Nightcrawler from X-men Evolution Normal Life Sedra was born 1991 the 25 of july and went to "Josefina" from first to ninth grade. Then the "Gymnasium" (Senior High school in english terms) Cybergymnasiet on Odenplan in three years in stockholm with the subject technology. She is currently studing Gamedesign and graphics at Gotland university. Her family consists of two younger sisters and her parents. She normaly draws or works on Cosplay in her spare time or sits by the computer. Her interests is Mecha (like Transformers and Gundam for example), Marvel comics and she reads LFG (Looking for Group, www.lfgcomic.com). Sedra was also part of Highscoresweden, and worked there as an organizer and helped with the gaming convention ML-expo this association did. She is also one of the funding members of CBG-kai which organizes living boardgames with humans as pieces, usually cosplayers. She loves biology and also have a parrot named Dixi. Personality Sedra is shy, and has had a hard time talking to people she doesn't know well. It takes some time to warm up. She often look positive on things and tries to be kind to every person possible, especially her friends. She can have a bad temper but it takes a lot to achiev it. Though she can be a bit naiv and thick-headed sometimes. Knows nothing about relationships and cannot read body language. Quite unsocial in the beginning and has a hard time learning to know new people. This is, despite that, improving and she is getting better at talking with people. When into something, it is hard to concentrate on anything else. Sedra also has the symptom Asbergers syndrome. Skits attended; Bakatsuki Yaoi issues? at Uppcon08 as Pein from Naruto The Fork of D00m at Meuwcon02 as Pein from Naruto The magical pinata at Ichiban as Kira from Death Note The Saké fight at Närcon 2008 as Killua from HunterXHunter Halloween skit at a Halloween event as Death Looking for skit at Uppcon09 as Jazz from Transformers (G1) Another skit about good versus evil at Närcon 2009 as Soundwave from Transformers (G1) Zelda Majoras mask: The Indigo-Go's at Uppcon:x as Evan from Legend of Zelda: Majoras mask Vocaloids at Uppcon:XI as Len Kagamine from Vocaloid Thundergods, dragons and a guy named Lawrence at Närcon 2011 as Korielstrasz from World of Warcraft Skits outside of Bakacosplay: Seven and a ½ seas Category:Members